battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Express Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Express Cat'' '' is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked when beating Realm of Carnage. True Form increases health, attack power and movement speed. Cat Evolves into Maglev Cat at level 10. Evolves into Bullet Train Cat when obtained from the River Acheron Stages (cannot be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros *Very fast movement speed, True Form has the highest of any cat. *High health and damage output. *Doubles the money gained when defeating an enemy. *No foreswing. *Long backswing (allows it to attack immediately if knocked back) *Cheap considering damage and Extra Money ability *Fast attack animation. Cons *Single-target attacks. *Very short range. *Slow attack rate. *Fast speed might make this unit run in to an enemy and die Strategy * Express Cat is basically a glass cannon, somewhat similar to A. Bahamut. With its super speed and strong attacks, it can be used to drill through clusters of enemies or deliver strong hits to a tough boss in-between attack frames. The extra money is a bonus that can be exploited on groups of peons for cash! * Express Cat's slow attack rate and lack of knockbacks mean that it will usually only get in one attack before death, so think carefully about when to send it out. It is recommended to use it just after a boss enemy attacks, so it might even get in 2 or 3 attacks instead of being killed on the route to the boss. Using it against weak units with knockback/ warp ability is also a solution. * Due to having only 1 knockback, high speed and instant attack, Express Cat can take out an Assassin Bear alone, with almost as much probability as Sanada Yukimura! * A great way of using Express Cat is stalling. Double the income means more money so you can get your Worker Cat to MAX quicker. * Using this cat against a group of Trolly Bloggers will cause them to die one by one. This can be a very effective way as every time this cat gets a knockback, it will hit again. * Another way to use Express Cat is to use it for finishing off strong peons such as Doge Dark. Doge Dark's already high money drop combined with Express Cat's Extra Money ability means that you can easily make money with it. A good rule to follow is to make a profit with Express Cat Description Cost *Chapter 1: $500 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Stats Gallery Express Cat EN Description.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Maglev Cat EN Description.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-08-03-15-13-33.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-08-03-15-14-00.png|Evolved form description (JP) Trivia *He has the highest speed out of all cats in his true form, beating Immortal Yukimura. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/285.html ---- Units Release Order: << Pai-Pai | Crazed Baozi Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Cats with Extra Money ability Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form